Thomas Forrester and Caroline Spencer ll
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Thomas Forrester and Caroline Spencer Forrester ll'' are fictional characters and a couple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Thomas is the son of supercouple, designer, Ridge Forrester, and doctor Taylor Hayes. Caroline is the daughter of Karen Spencer and an unknown man.' Thomas is currently portrayed by Matthew Atkinson, formerly Pierson Fodé, and Caroline was portrayed by Linsey Godfrey until the characters death. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "Carmas". Storylines Beginnings When Brooke Logan Forrester and Ridge Forrester were looking for a new designer to work with Rick Forrester and separate him from girlfriend Amber Moore, they stumbled across some designs from Caroline, then a New York junior designer. Ridge was surprised to hear her name, as he was married to her namesake Caroline Spencer, who passed away from leukemia. They called Caroline to town for an interview; she did not know this at first, and when she was notified that she was going to LA, she thought the interview would be for her mother Karen, but she was later told that this would be for her at Forrester Creations. When Caroline stepped out of a car to enter Forrester, she was greeted with open arms by Eric, Ridge, Brooke, her uncle Bill and cousin Liam, as well as Rick Forrester, Thomas Forrester and Amber Moore. Rick and Thomas looked at her in awe, and were both instantly attracted. Amber, on the other hand, did not think much of her nor the reaction that her ex-boyfriends gave. After an interview and job offers, Caroline accepted the position and her, Karen and her wife Danielle moved back to LA. A welcome party ensued shortly thereafter, introducing Caroline to everybody in the family, giving Amber an opportunity to cheese Caroline off with an impromptu toast. During this gathering, Caroline felt that she has some sort of similarity to her late aunt, sparking the introduction of The Caroline Spencer Cancer Foundation, to raise awareness for cancer and leukemia. After the party, Ridge brought Caroline to the Forrester Mansion's guest house, the place Ridge stayed with her namesake. He shared his memories of all the wonderful times he had with her, and showed Caroline the charm bracelet that he gave to her, as well as revealing why she has a cancer ribbon tattooed on her neck; in honor of Caroline Sr. While working, Caroline develops a deep connection to Rick, who was interested in her. Amber saw this and tried to get in the way by telling Caroline that Rick was a cross-dresser, in an attempt to draw Caroline away and give Amber another chance with Rick. She showed Caroline pictures and videos of Rick wearing womens' clothing and walking down a catwalk in high heels. Much to Amber's delight, this drew Caroline away from Rick. Caroline then pursued a relationship with Thomas, who was also interested in her. Her relationship with Thomas grew fairly close, to the point that Caroline found comfort in introducing him to her mother Karen and her wife Danielle, as they were just coming out as a homosexual couple. When Marcus Forrester was falsely accused of running over his friend Anthony Wallace the night before Marcus married Dayzee Leigh, Caroline and Thomas helped free him from charges. Rick, however, decides to intervene on this after finding out what Amber did with the photos, and begins to pursue Caroline. This leaves Caroline and Thomas in a rough patch, especially considering they only started getting serious with their relationship. Just to make it worse, Caroline was annoyed at Thomas when he began supporting his ex-girlfriend Hope Logan after splitting from Liam Spencer, and annoyance turned into fury when Ridge gives Thomas the presidential role at Forrester Creations, sparking Rick and Thomas to get into a heated argument, resulting in Thomas pushing Rick out of a window. Due to these events, Caroline ended her relationship with Thomas, and found comfort in Rick. After a number of rough patches involving Maya Avant taking an interest in Rick, Caroline and Rick married on Thanksgiving in 2013, though their marriage ended a year later when Caroline cheated on Rick with Ridge, whom she fell in love with. 2015-2019 Thomas returns to Los Angeles to attend Aly's funeral and to support Steffy who killed her in self-defense. After the funeral, Thomas explained to Ridge and Caroline that he will be staying permanently in L.A. He asked Ridge for a job at Forrester Creations but Ridge kept giving him a hard time, stating there are no executive positions available and every employee has to earn their job. Thomas stated he actually wants to be part of the design team. Thomas explained with Ridge being CEO, he has many responsibilities and he prefers designing over crunching numbers. Ridge agreed to make him part of the design team. Caroline saw Thomas working out and shirtless and Thomas joked with her about her relationship with his dad and asked how it all started. Thomas drew a portrait of Caroline. Thomas comes to Ridge's apartment to tell Caroline that Ridge tore his design. Caroline feels empathetic and talks with him on the couch while her feet hurt and Thomas massages them for her. Caroline has a dream on Thomas kissing her leg. Caroline feels wrong but Thomas locks the doors and kisses her. Thomas snaps out of the dream and he finishes massaging her feet when Ridge arrives and Thomas and Caroline explain he came looking for Ridge who tore up his designs and he gave her a foot rub. Thomas confides in Caroline that Ivy is blackmailing Steffy with the video on her phone. Caroline is very concerned but Thomas insists that Caroline cannot tell Ridge. Brooke informs Thomas that Ridge is going to decide whether or not he'll have a child with Caroline. Ridge tells Caroline she'll be a wonderful mother and he wants her to raise her child. But not with him. He says the man she'll have a child with is lucky. Caroline is devastated and bursts out crying and leaves Ridge's apartment. Caroline rents her own apartment. Thomas calls Caroline to ask if his deisgns will be good enough for the California Freedom line for Ridge. Carolien sounds upset and starts to cry and Thomas insists on coming over. Caroline explains she's not at Ridge's apartment and Thomas asks for her address. Caroline texts Thomas her address. Caroline takes some anti-anxiety pills she stole from Pamela Douglas. Thomas arrives at her apartment and Caroline confides in him about how Ridge broke her heart. Thomas pours them both a glass of wine and they continue to talk. Caroline lies on the bed and is drunk and high and calls Thomas a good friend. Thomas kisses Caroline. The next morning, Thomas and Caroline wake up in her bed. Caroline questions what happened and is shocked to hear that Thomas and her made love. Caroline is upset and devastated. Caroline doesn't remember making love to Thomas but Thomas explains they did after they talked and drank wine. Caroline tries to recollect and and accuses Thomas of taking advantage of her if she passed out. Thomas explains she wanted it too after they kissed. Caroline remembers taking Pam's anti-anxiety pills, making her unaware, accusing Thomas of taking advantage of her. Thomas explains they talked for a very long while and she was fully aware. Caroline leaves devastated. Ridge texts Caroline to come back to his apartment. Ridge apologizes and admits he wants to be with her. Ridge stated even though he doesn't really want to, he's willing to have a child with her. Caroline becomes emotional and happily accepts his offer. Ridge texts Thomas to come over. Rigde announces that they're back together and are trying to have a baby. Thomas congratulates them and Ridge claims he called Thomas over because he's had his doubts about their relationship. Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples